Don't Tell Frasier
by jensbuttonmoon
Summary: R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Don't Tell Frasier   
  


It was 7.30 when the phone rang on Niles desk , disturbing his thoughts and startling him   
  


"Nile Crane" He said answering it "Hello , yes , yes 8.30 , no I think it's best if you come here , yes I'll be here . I'm looking forward to seeing you too . No , look I'm sure no one knows , now calm down everything is going to be fine . Yes , me too , until 8.30 then , bye"   
  


Niles leaned back in his chair , this was the first time in his life he'd been able to keep a secret from Frasier , but that was how she wanted it and right now every time he held her and kissed her he would do anything for it not to end . The whole thing had been so completely unexpected , nearly two weeks earlier he'd been relaxing at home when she'd rang and said she'd had a terrible day and an awful row with Frasier and she wondered if he fancied getting together for a drink , he was she had said the only person she could think of who would understand . She had sounded so upset he'd left immediately and twenty minutes later they were sitting in a little bar about a block from his apartment . 

She'd told him about the fight she'd had with Frasier and the horrible things he had said. Niles had listened the whole time thinking he had never seen her look so vulnerable and in spite of himself he was finding her completely irresistible . Her hair was loosely tied up and little stray bits had fallen around her face nd the casual shirt she wore fell open showing just enough to make him breath a little quicker every time his eyes ventured that . When she'd finished telling him all about the argument he'd looked at her with extreme sincerity and spoke   
  


"Now listen to me . Forget what my over inflated wind bag of a brother has to say you are a wonderful , intelligent , confident woman"   
  


"Do you really think so?"   
  


"You know I do and not only that but your attractive and desirable and someday some man is going to be very luck to have you"   
  


"If I didn't know better" she'd said "I'd think that was a pick up line"   
  


"And what if it was?" he'd said   
  


The look of surprise on her face had exactly mirrored the surprise he was feeling at hearing himself say it , but then she'd moved a little closer and kissed him   
  


"My place ?"He'd said breathlessly , without saying a word she'd nodded and they'd rushed to his apartment before either of them had time to change their mind .   
  


They had barely gotten in the door before they were tearing each others clothes off . He had guided her to the couch and layed her down she'd pulled the grip out of her hair and it fell around her face , then she'd guided him on top of her . He tried to mindful of her needs and as they made love he listened to the soft moans and giggles she let out , and then as their bodies moved as one he gave himself up to the ecstasy of the moment . The next morning when she left he'd been sure it was a one off , she'd ben vulnerable and feeling under appreciated . But he couldn't have been more wrong . It had become almost a daily event and it had been two weeks and no one knew not even Frasier , especially not Frasier .   
  


At 8.15 he was putting some books on the shelf when the door knocked she came in   
  


"Evening" He said turning to face her   
  


"Is there anyone else around?" She asked   
  


"Wouldn't think so , no one would have any reason to still be here , except me that is"   
  


She was beside him now and passion took over once again . They were kissing and fidgeting with each others clothes as Niles pushed some papers and the rest of the books off his desk and lifted her up on to it . As their passion intensified he didn't hear the faint knock at the door , nor did he notice that it was slightly ajar until it was too late . It was only the presence of another person actually being in the room that distracted him and as he stoped and turned to see who was there it hit him with the force of a bolt of lightening ;   
  


"Daphne!"   
  


"Dr Crane I'm .... I'm " It was only then that she realised who he was with , her mouth feel open and she stared in shock at what she was seeing "I'm sorry ...I .... but you ?" 


	2. don't tell frasier 2

Don't tell Frasier pt 2   
  


Daphne turned and rushed out of the office , she'd gotten as far as the elevator when Niles caught up with her .   
  


"Daphne stop , please let me explain"   
  


"Look Dr Crane , I don't think it's me you need to be explaining to , what is your brother going to say when this all comes out , have you thought about that ? My God he'll never speak to you again , and that's if you're lucky!"   
  


The elevator doors opened and she got in , Niles followed her .   
  


"Pleases Daphne , you can't tell him , it isn't serious , you know she's only here until the six month research project she's working on is finished , she has none nothing but argue with Frasier since she got here , and I promise you if there was anything lasting between us I'd tell him immediately!"   
  


"Oh I don't know Dr Crane there are some things you just don't do , and sleeping with your brothers ex wife is one of them ."   
  


"I know , I know but it just happened , I just ....."   
  


"Now don't start giving me excuses , how would you feel if the boot was on the other foot , if Dr Crane started an affair with Maris? Huh?"   
  


"I know , Daphne I promise I'll end it just don't tell him!"   
  


"Look when it comes right down to it , it's not up to me to tell him , but if you want my advice you'll tell him before it gets out of hand . I mean are you sure Dr Sternin agrees that it's not serious . I mean what if she doesn't ?. Wait she's ben here 5 months already , how long has this been going on ?"   
  


"Just two weeks , you see it's not serious . I know I'm not in love with her..." Niles looked at Daphne wanting to say , but I am in love with you but instead he said " And I'm pretty sure she has no feelings for me !"   
  


"Well you best hope not , but right now hadn't you best get back up there" Daphne said as she got out of the elevator in the parking garage . Niles watched her walking back to the car until the doors closed and he was on his way back up .   
  


When he got into the office Lilith was sitting at the desk , she'd picked up the books and papers on from the floor and was reading the paper he'd been working on   
  


"This is good" She said "When are you submitting it I don't think I've ever seen a case study of someone with such complex confidence problems that they would cause him to spend six years completely in love with some one they seen every day with out telling them . Where on earth did you find you're research subject ?"   
  


"Well" Niles laughed "you know him quite well actually" He slumped in the big leather chair normally reserved for his patients , and before he knew it he was telling her the whole story . About the number of times he'd come within inches of telling Daphne how he felt , about the Snow ball and Phillis and about the deep resentment he had built up over the years toward Frasier and the way he constantly dismissed his feelings and the way he was always putting him off when he felt ready to tell her . It was like she was his psychiatrist for that short period of time and he felt like a weight had been lifted of his mind , he'd never spoken to anyone about it outside of Frasier and Martin and Martin didn't really count . He told her of how he'd fought to save a marriage he knew was long over because the thought of being alone had so frightened him because it would take away his last good excuse for not telling her and then he would have to admit that really he was just frightened and when it comes down to it why would she want him? Lilith listened and was understanding , they agreed that it was a good idea for them not to see each other again and she'd repeated the words he'd said to her the first night after her argument with Frasier ;   
  


"Never mind you over inflated wind bag brother , do what feels right to you , you know as well as I do that if the roles were reversed he wouldn't be listening to you !"   
  


The two weeks until she was due to leave passed quickly , for Lilith , she checked in with Niles every now and then she knew things weren't going well with Daphne , she hadn't told Frasier but she was virtually ignoring Niles and it was crushing him . She was finishing her packing the morning day before she was due to leave when the phone rang , it was Frasier , he knew she was due to leave and he had some gifts for Freddie , he wondered if she'd come for a drink that night and pick them up he was playing squash with Niles at 6.30 but if she could make it about 8 he'd be back . She accepted , but not to collect presents she decided it was time she and Daphne had a little conversation . She remembered that Thursday was Martin's poker night and as she'd been invited it obviously wasn't to be held at Frasier's. So at 7 she left and headed for the apartment , she went up in the elevator and rang the door bell   
  


"Oh it you." Daphne said answering the door "They're not back yet , Dr Crane told me you weren't coming till 8 , I was planning to be out"   
  


"I'm not here to see Frasier , I'm here because we need to talk"   
  


"I don't think there is anything I want to say to you"   
  


"Well then I think it's time you did some listening" By this time they were both in the Kitchen   
  


"I don't see why I should listen to anything you have to say ! I'm not the one who's been sleeping with my ex husbands brother . What was it some twisted type of payback . You make me sick!"   
  


"Now look here , firstly what Niles and I do is none of your business but the way your treating him now is , do you realise what having you ignore him is doing to him ?"   
  


"Look I don't know what Dr Crane has told you but I used to think he was a man of integrity nd then I find out this and well I'm just not sure I want him in my circle of friends anymore."   
  


"My God woman you are just as blind to his feelings as he said you were , I came here sure that no intelligent woman could be so short sighted but I guess I was wrong ."   
  


"What rubbish are you talking now? His feelings for me ? He obviously has no feelings for me if he was so quick to jump into bed with you" Daphne and Lilith were facing each other now over the kitchen island and they were shouting so loud they didn't hear the door open and Frasier and Niles arrive home from their squash game   
  


"Oh you are so infuriating" Lilith shouted "He didn't feel anything for me just the same way he hasn't felt anything for anyone else including his wife since he laid eyes on you . Do you realise that every romantic mistake he has made over the last six years , including sleeping with me could have been prevented if you'd offered him one grain of hope that you could ever have feelings for him ! He's head over heels in love with you , you fool"   
  


Daphne stood stock still staring at Lilith , "I don't believe you , he didn't look head over heels in love with me when he was doing a little horizontal filing with you when I walked in on you . And another thing , not that it's any of your business but I happen to have pretty strong feelings for him too ,as a matter of fact that's why I was there so late that night , I don't usually make a habit of wondering around office building at 9 o'clock of an evening . But now I don't know what to think !"   
  


In the living room Frasier was staring at Niles   
  


"What's going on?" He asked in measured tones "What I'm getting here is you were having sex with Lilith and were caught by Daphne who is now claiming to have feelings for you like you o for her. Did I get that right?"   
  


"Well yeah" Niles said quietly   
  


"Well congratulations Daphne loves you too , that's great , there's only one thing I'm having a problem with"   
  


"Yes?"   
  


"What the hell were you doing having sex with my ex wife"   
  


Frasier had raised his voice to such a pitch that it stopped the argument in the kitchen and Lilith and Daphne appeared at the door 


	3. don't 3

Don't tell Frasier pt 3   
  


Frasier was staring intently at Niles trying hard to control his temper , Niles was looking back trying to keep his mind on the fact Frasier may be about to flatten him , but being more concerned with the fact Daphne had feelings for him and Lilith and Daphne were exchanging worried glances .   
  


"Niles I'm waiting!" Frasier shouted   
  


"Well" Niles started and then finding a new confidence from the fact that regardless of wether she would have anything to do with him after this was all over Daphne had feelings for him and all this time Frasier had stopped him from telling her , all that wasted time "look Frasier first and foremost What Lilith and I have or haven't done is none of your concern , we are both single and we are both adults , but if you must know we did have a brief affair which ended when Daphne found out , but when it comes down to it you threw us together , just as sure as if you'd locked us in a room together . My God Frasier she was here for 6 months and in that time you couldn't be pleasant ? You were making her life a living hell and the only other person she knew in this rain drenched city was me , and God knows you've been making my life a misery for long enough! So right now don't you dare get on your high horse with me , because one thing is true in all the screaming we've just witnessed since the day I laid eyes on daphne I have worshipped her and you've known but did you support me in any way , no you continually put obstacles in front of any attempt I made to tell her ."   
  


"Now just wait one minute" Frasier began   
  


"No you've had your time for pearls of wisdom now you're going to listen to me for a change and then if you feel you have some right to throw me out and never speak to me again well so be it but either way things are going to change in our relationship it's time you realised that you're my brother not my father and I am long past the stage of hanging on your every word , you have been holding me back for six years and I think that's long enough . Lilith I'm sorry but you were right ," He said turning to face the two woman still standing in the kitchen door way "I didn't have any feelings for you , not in a romantic way anyhow , I value your friendship and I hope we can come out of this with out losing that it was a silly thing we did but then we were two people who were both missing the one thing we wanted most , you a little compassion from Frasier , hardly too much to ask , and I the only woman I have ever truly loved ." with that he looked at Daphne as Lilith came up and hugged him tightly   
  


"I'll always be here for you , you know that don't you , and I'm sorry about this , I really thought I was helping" She said   
  


"You have helped more than you'll ever realise and please don't apologise this has been a long time coming a man can only be a coward for so long" Then he turned his attentions back to Daphne "I'm sorry you had to find out this way about the feelings that I've had for you for so long . Lilith put it perfectly when she said that I have never felt anything for anyone since the day you came into my life and well I'm just sorry that now you know the truth I am so low in your estimation . I suppose it's ironic for years I have felt that I wasn't good enough for you and I guess I've proved my own point. But what ever happens please remember one thing I have never in all my life know the intensity of feeling that I have for you now and have had for 6 years , I will always love you , and as I sense this may spell the end of my regular visits here just know that even if I don't see your face every day I will be thinking of you and cursing my own stupidity forever." Daphne's eyes were filled with tears as Niles again turned his attentions to Frasier "Well go on I've said my piece you know how I feel , now feel free to get as mad as you like" Frasier said nothing "No? Then I'll take my leave"Niles lifted his coat and gym bag "Lilith do let me know you get home safely , Daphne good evening , and remember I love you. Frasier I hope you can get past this . I would say forgive me but I honestly feel I have done nothing wrong , and certainly nothing as bad as you have been doing to me for as long as I can remember" Then he walked out the door , leaving a shell shocked Frasier and Daphne and an extremely uncomfortable Lilith .   
  


"The presents are in my bed room , just let me go and get them and you can be on your way" Frasier said with the smallest of glances her way . When he left the room Daphne spoke to Lilith in a quiet calm voice that barely masked the panic she was feeling   
  


"Dr Sternin , is it true , has Dr Crane been a big part of the reason he didn't tell me until now?"   
  


"I believe so , I can only go by what he told me that night after you'd left , and believe me I in all my days have never seen a man so crushed by the prospect of losing the respect of a woman . If you want my advice , and feel free to ignore it , don't let him go , if you do you'll regret it for the rest of your days , you've said you have feelings for him , well act on them if it works great if it doesn't well isn't it better to know that than have a lifetime of wondering what if ?"She watched as Daphne came to a decision and then as she grabbed her hand bag and Frasier's car keys and headed for the door . So she was sitting alone in Martin's easy chair when Frasier came back   
  


"Where's Daphne?" He asked   
  


"Gone after Niles"Lilith coldly replied "Are these the gifts?" She took the bag from Frasier and moved toward the door   
  


"Lilith wait" he said "Why did you do it , why did he do it ?"   
  


"Frasier will you never change ?Niles told you exactly what had happened and why . We were just two people who'd had enough of your constant criticism and interference he only ever wanted daphne and it was obvious that there would never be anything between us , and I for my part ashamed as I am to admit it was probably some where deep down wanting to hurt you . But right now I'm giving you the same advice I just gave daphne , Don't let him go Frasier he is a good man and what ever you may think at the moment a good brother . Think back to all those years in Boston when you hardly seen each other is that what you want for the rest of your life ? Anyway I must go , I'm sorry for all of this and I like Niles hope you can get past it and see that I hope our lines of communication can stay a little more open in future , if only for Freddie's sake" She turned to leave and Frasier put his hand on her shoulder   
  


"Thank you"   
  


"For what?"   
  


"Well for helping me realise that sometimes concern can become interference and ones own insecurities can turn to criticism . Not that I'm claiming I can change but at least this god awful situation has done one thing it has helped me realise that I'm on the verge of losing someone very special to me if I don't learn to keep them in check" With that he kissed her on the cheek and opened the door as she got into the elevator she smiled   
  


"I'll get Freddie to call you when he gets the gifts" And with that the doors closed   
  


In the parking garage Daphne had caught up with Niles , he told him she wasn't prepared to do what he'd been doing , she was pretty sure she was in love with him and she wasn't going to throw it away over something so meaningless ,   
  


"But" She said , "My life will be impossible if you don't talk to your brother , so please for me come back to the apartment and talk it through with him I'm sure he's hurting just as much from all this as you are . And besides I can't thump him for stopping you from telling me for so long if you're not speaking"   
  


They had decided to take the stairs as it gave Niles more time to get things straight in his head , but when they got to the door and Daphne opened it he was still dreading the whole thing. Frasier was standing by the piano he turned to look at them   
  


"Sherry Niles ?" He asked   
  


"But what about..." Niles stammered   
  


"Look I think we all have said and done things in our lives that we're not proud of and I know were you're concerned I have just as many , I think you clearly set out the need for some new ground rules in our relationship , so lets make it a clean break , as of now we all start with a clean slate . You've finally gotten what you've always wanted , Daphne knows how you feel about her and from the look on both your faces she obviously feels the same way . So lets put the whole sorry situation behind us" He handed Niles a glass of sherry "Oh and Daphne ?"   
  


"Yes Dr Crane?"   
  


"Two things , 1st if you are going to date my brother I think you ought to start calling me Frasier and Secondly and much more important put down my car keys this instant"   
  


Niles laughed and then he turned to Daphne "well we're talking now would be as good a time as any" He said with a grin and with that Daphne walked up and kicked Frasier with full force on the shin   
  


"Ahhh! He shouted what was that for ?"   
  


"That was for interfering and from now on you'll get exactly the same every time I catch you giving half baked advice"   
  


"Well" Niles said " Best get your self a good set of shin pads hadn't you and Daphne won't you have to neglect Dad if your following Frasier to work everyday I mean when it comes to half baked advice my brother is the master" Niles and Daphne both burst out laughing as Frasier stared on in amazement   
  


"My god" he said "I don't know how long I'll be able to handle you two being happy !!!"   
  


"Well when you get fed up" Daphne said gently touching his shin with her toe "keep it to yourself , got it ?" And this time all three of them laughed 


End file.
